1. Field of the Invention
The various embodiments of the present invention relate generally to detecting radioactive materials, and more specifically to the indirect detection of radioactive material by directly measuring the ionized and excited molecules within proximity of the radioactive material.
2. Description of Related Art
Radioactivity occurs when an atom has extra energy and desires to release this energy to become more stable. This spontaneous release of energy is called radioactive decay. When the nucleus of a radionuclide spontaneously gives up its extra energy, it does so by emitting alpha particles, beta particles, or gamma rays.
Radioactivity is a natural phenomena of nature, however, high levels of radioactivity present many health concerns as alpha particles, beta particles, and gamma rays, if absorbed by the human body, can cause grave cellular damage. Such health concerns can be mitigated or entirely avoided if dangerous levels of radiation can be easily detected and identified.
Many of the current techniques used to indirectly detect radioactivity involve the passive detection of ultraviolet (UV) light created by the effect of radiation on the surrounding atmosphere. This technique, however, cannot be used to detect radiation during daylight due to the large background interference of solar UV light. Other techniques require close proximity to the radioactive source, which, as stated above, presents various health concerns. This is especially true for nuclear materials that emit short range alpha particles, because the radiation only travels a few centimeters (cm) in air.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique that enables detection of dangerous levels of radioactivity during daylight at a distance. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.